Summer School 7: Heat Wave
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: As L.A. swelters under record temperatures, Brooke suffers through the recovery process; meanwhile, Mike and Jane's Carribbean vacation provides Sam and Harrison a chance to generate their own heat; and Lily juggles her marriage and a houseguest.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Dr. Bennett: Jennifer Connelly  
Fredrico: Philippe Bergeron  
De Wolf: Lindsay Crouse  
Wink Martindale: Himself

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SUMMER SCHOOL**

**HEAT WAVE**

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - MORNING

ANGLE: MIKE

An extreme close-up.

MIKE  
This is a bad idea. This is a  
very bad idea. In fact, this idea  
isn't happening.

BROOKE (O.S.)  
Dad, you're going.

MIKE  
This is insane. My daughter's in  
the hospital. I must be nuts to  
think of leaving her and globe  
trotting halfway around the world.

BROOKE (O.S.)  
Dad, I'm not dying, and you're  
going. And Barbados isn't halfway  
around the world.

Mike gets up from his chair and begins pacing back and forth  
alongside Brooke's bed, while she divides her time between  
nosing through her crossword puzzle book and watching him  
tolerantly.

MIKE  
This is a bad idea. You're just  
starting physical therapy. What  
if you need me for something?

BROOKE  
I have Sam. I have Harrison. I  
have Sam and Harrison. In fact, I  
can't seem to get rid of Sam and  
Harrison. Dad, I love you, but  
you're going to drive me crazy.  
If you don't go on this trip, I'm  
going to have to take drastic  
measures.

MIKE  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
(sternly)  
Dad—you're going, and that's  
final.

She looks up from her book.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(offhandedly)  
Any idea who was catcher for the  
Mets in 1979?

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE AND JANE'S BEDROOM - LATER

Suitcases are in various stages of being packed. Jane is  
rushing around, while Sam lays on the bed, playing with  
Mackenzie. Finally Jane stops and confronts her.

JANE  
All right, this is really a bad  
idea, isn't it?

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes at the ceiling.

SAM  
Mom, we have this same  
conversation every time you take a  
vacation. The last one turned out  
okay, right? You met Mike.

JANE  
Last time, I didn't have a two  
month old baby! This is nuts—I'm  
taking a baby to Barbados!

SAM  
Besides being needlessly  
alliterative, what's wrong with  
that? I'm sure they have babies  
there already.

JANE  
What if she gets sick? What if  
she comes down with some rare  
tropical disease? Or...a fungus?

SAM  
She's not a plant, Mom. Hey—if  
you feel that guilty about it,  
leave Mac—take me.

JANE  
Ha-ha.

Jane resumes her rushing around.

SAM  
You need a break. I need a break.  
Mackenzie needs a break.

She holds Mackenzie up in front of her face and mock-throws  
her voice.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(baby voice)  
Mom, I need a break. Take me to  
Barbados.

JANE  
Sam, don't use your sister as a  
puppet.

A noise catches Jane's attention.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Is that the air conditioner? It's  
seven a.m.!

SAM  
Yeah, and it's already eighty  
degrees outside. Barbados is  
actually going to be cooler than  
L.A.

From downstairs, the front door closes.

MIKE (O.S.)  
Honey! I'm home!

SAM  
That is SO Nick at Nite.

Jane gives Sam a dirty look.

JANE  
Up here!

CUT TO:

INT. THE UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Jane comes out of the bedroom and practically runs into Mike.

JANE  
Mike—this is a bad idea, right?

MIKE  
It's a very bad idea. But, Brooke  
is going to officially disown me  
if we don't go.

JANE  
Sam, too.

MIKE  
(nods towards the bedroom)  
Did you—?

JANE  
Oh—no. I'm going to.

MIKE  
Okay.

Mike turns and heads for the bathroom.

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE AND JANE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Jane comes in and sits on the bed next to Sam, who is still  
idly playing with Mackenzie.

JANE  
Sam—since it appears that we are,  
indeed, going, I want to talk to  
you about something.

SAM  
(sitting up)  
Shoot.

JANE  
Look...I realize that this is far  
from the first time that I've left  
you alone to fend for yourself.  
But it's the first time when  
you've been...involved...with  
someone.

Sam jumps up and backs away.

SAM  
Oh, no... Even having this  
conversation in the abstract was  
one of the most horrifying  
experiences of my life.

JANE  
I'm not going to lecture you, Sam.  
You're seventeen years old—old  
enough to make your own choices.  
I just want you to be responsible.

SAM  
(edgily)  
All right, I'll be responsible,  
okay? I'm begging you—don't go  
there.

JANE  
All I'm saying is, if you and  
Harrison—

SAM  
Argh!

JANE  
—if you decide to do something, I  
want you to take all the necessary  
steps.

SAM  
(panicked)  
Mom, stop! You're totally  
freaking me out!

Jane leans over, opens the nightstand drawer, and lifts up a  
box of condoms for Sam to see.

JANE  
Just so you know where they are.

Sam stares wide-eyed at Jane, then covers her ears and runs  
from the room. A few moments later, Mike pops his head around  
the door frame.

MIKE  
Did it work?

JANE  
(nodding)  
Oh, yes. I don't think we have to  
worry about Sam and Harrison doing  
anything while we're gone.

WHITE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

**ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

EST. L.A. SKYLINE - DAY

RADIO ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
Well, folks, the heat is  
officially upon us. Look for  
highs near one hundred at the  
beaches, and climbing well over  
the century mark inland. The  
forecast for the next few days:  
hot, hot, hot!

CUT TO:

INT. AIRPORT TERMINAL

Sam, Mike, Jane and Mackenzie—in a bassinet—are standing  
outside the Departure Lounge.

JANE  
Now, Sam, you won't forget, the  
gardeners come on Tuesdays now...

SAM  
(wearily)  
No, I won't forget the gardeners,  
or the patio furniture, or the  
car, or anything else. I'll take  
out the garbage, do the dishes,  
feed the cat...

JANE  
We don't have a cat.

SAM  
I'll feed it anyway. Will you  
just go and TRY to have a good  
time, please?

JANE  
(stroking Mackenzie's hair)  
Maybe we should just stay home.  
What if she doesn't like flying?

SAM  
Then, she'll scream for the entire  
trip, and everyone will hate you.

Jane throws an exasperated look at Sam, who shrugs gamely.

MIKE  
(nonchalantly)  
So, Sam...any plans?

SAM  
Who, me? When was the last time I  
had plans?  
(pause)  
Carmen's flight is due here in—  
(checks her watch)  
—about an hour. Lily and I are  
supposed to meet her so...I  
thought I'd just hang around here  
'til then.

MIKE  
What about Harrison?

SAM  
He's with Brooke, of course. I'm  
kinda sending Harrison in as an  
advance guard these days. That  
way, she gets all the crossword  
clues out of her system, and I  
don't have to deal with them.

JANE  
(fretting to Mike)  
Do you think it's too late to  
cancel the reservations?

SAM  
Mike, would you...?

Mike gently catches Jane by the shoulders.

MIKE  
Come on, Jane, it's time to go.

Gathering up Mackenzie and their carry-on bags, Mike guides  
Jane towards the x-ray machines.

JANE  
(turning back)  
And—absolutely NO parties!

Sam throws up her hands.

SAM  
Who am I gonna invite to a party?

MIKE  
(waving)  
See you in two weeks, Sam. Take  
care of yourself.

SAM  
Don't worry. I'll look after  
Brooke...everything'll be fine.

After she watches Mike and Jane disappear into the departure  
area, Sam shakes her head and strolls off in the opposite  
direction.

CUT TO:

EST. THE HOSPITAL

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Harrison walks in to a frightening sight: Brooke is sprawled  
sideways across her bed, head hanging over the edge, eyes  
closed.

HARRISON  
Brooke!

Her eyes fly open and focus on him; suddenly she giggles,  
while he shrugs helplessly.

BROOKE  
You look funny upside down.

HARRISON  
(struggling to calm down)  
Brooke, what are you doing?

BROOKE  
Meditating. It's supposed to  
clear my surface thoughts and let  
my unconscious flow.  
(winces)  
But all it did was give me a  
headache.  
(pause)  
Also, I think I'm stuck.

Harrison rushes over and lifts Brooke's head up, gently  
turning her back onto the bed. Suddenly she winces again.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Ow!

HARRISON  
What?

BROOKE  
I have a pain in my leg.

A moment later, her eyes widen.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Oww... Ow! OWWWW!

Flailing wildly, she grabs Harrison's arm.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(screaming)  
AHHHHHH! Harrison, help!  
MAKE IT STOP!

Harrison frantically leans as far as he can towards the door,  
shouting over Brooke's rising shrieks.

HARRISON  
HELP! NURSE!

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

A doctor is just finishing injecting a vial of clear liquid  
into Brooke's arm.

DOCTOR  
Is that better?

Bathed in sweat, Brooke drops her head back onto her pillow,  
breathing heavily.

BROOKE  
Yeah...better... Oh my God, that  
hurt.

While the doctor examines Brooke's leg, Harrison gently pries  
her hand off of his arm, and gingerly rubs the deep marks that  
are left.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(looking over)  
Sorry.

HARRISON  
No, it's okay.

DOCTOR  
Looks like you pinched a nerve.  
From now on, no calisthenics  
unless your therapist is  
supervising. Otherwise, you could  
be in here another six months or  
so.

BROOKE  
Oh, I promise. Definitely.

DOCTOR  
All right. By the time that wears  
off, the nerve should be relaxed.  
But let the nurse know if you need  
something more.

BROOKE  
Thank you, Doctor.

CUT TO:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM - LATER

The room is, to put it mildly, a mess: cans, wrappers and  
bags litter the floor. Mary Cherry, dressed in a trailer  
trash outfit of white T-shirt and boxers, is stretched out on  
a recliner, snoring loudly, while the television blares in  
front of her. Lily lets out a little sigh when she comes in,  
gingerly steps over the trash and turns the television off.

MARY CHERRY  
(opening one eye)  
Hey, I was watchin' that.

LILY  
No you weren't. You fell asleep  
during Springer again. Mary  
Cherry, it's been two weeks—you  
can't just mope around like this  
forever.

MARY CHERRY  
(slurring)  
Wash'me.

LILY  
Well, I can't afford all this junk  
food, so if you want to go on  
living here, you're going to have  
to think about a job.

MARY CHERRY  
I'm un-em-ploy-a-ble.

LILY  
Nobody's that unemployable. Not  
even you, Mary Cherry. Look, I'm  
going to the airport to pick up  
Carmen. Will you at least clean  
yourself up and go look for a job  
today? And, maybe pick up a  
little around here.

MARY CHERRY  
(waving listlessly)  
'Kay, fine, wha'ever.

Lily shakes her head and walks out.

CUT TO:

INT. AIRPORT TERMINAL

At the arrival gate, Sam spots Carmen in the line of deplaning  
passengers and waves.

SAM  
Carmen!

Carmen breaks ranks and rushes over, hugging Sam.

CARMEN  
Hola! Muy amigo! Hasta que la su  
casa!

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
What are you saying?

CARMEN  
(grinning)  
I have no idea! But it sounds  
so—Latin!

Laughing, the girls start walking towards the baggage area.

SAM  
So, tell me, did you meet any  
gorgeous Latin guys?

CARMEN  
(sighs)  
Oh! It's like, the whole country  
is filled with them! Well, and  
old guys in really big sombreros.  
But still...

Carmen pants, and Sam breaks up giggling.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
Okay, Sam, 'fess up. You were  
kidding about Mary Cherry, right?

SAM  
No, unfortunately I was completely  
serious. Mary Cherry has, in  
fact, encamped at Lily's.

CARMEN  
(shaking her head)  
What's up with that?

SAM  
You know, I'm as clueless as  
everybody else.

CARMEN  
So, you think Mary Cherry's some  
kind of project.

SAM  
That's what I thought. Lily says  
no, but—

Lily appears, waving and jogging down the concourse towards  
them.

LILY  
Hey, guys! Carm!

CARMEN  
Lil!

Carmen hugs Lily.

LILY  
Sorry I'm late. I got a little  
held up.

CARMEN  
Yeah, Sam told me already.

LILY  
Oh, you're not going to start,  
too, are you? Look, Mary Cherry  
just needs a place to stay until  
she and her mother patch things  
up.

SAM  
Yeah, but it's been two weeks.  
And Josh is coming home soon.  
What's going to happen then?

LILY  
(sourly)  
You know, I'm not so sure that  
Josh is going to be welcome when—  
if—he does come back.

Sam and Carmen trade worried glances.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

INT. AIRPORT CAFE - LATER

Sam, Carmen and Lily are sitting around a table.

SAM  
All right—what's this about Josh?

LILY  
I—it's just...I don't know. I  
think something's going on.

SAM  
(cautiously)  
Going on?

LILY  
I mean, okay, at first, everything  
was fine. We talked every night,  
for hours sometimes. Then...I  
don't know, something changed.

SAM  
Something...what?

LILY  
I don't know exactly. I think...I  
think he might be...involved with  
someone.

CARMEN  
(gasps)  
You think he's CHEATING on you?

SAM  
Lily, that's impossible.

LILY  
I don't want to think it, but...  
Look, he hardly ever calls  
anymore, he's always "busy" when I  
try to call him... Plus, I think  
he bought a present for another  
woman up there.

SAM  
Whoa, wait...what?

LILY  
One day, I called the place, and I  
accidentally got a message from  
Josh to deliver some jewelry to  
some girl named Tina. I mean, I  
don't know what to think.

SAM  
Okay, I don't know exactly what's  
going on, but I promise, it's not  
what you think. Trust me.

CARMEN  
I don't know, Sam. It seems  
awfully suspicious.

SAM  
(emphatically)  
It's not. Believe me. Josh loves  
you more than anything.

LILY  
You know, I want to believe that,  
but... Face it, Mary Cherry and  
I could be roommates for a long  
time.

SAM  
THAT'S not going to happen. You  
can trust me on that, too.

CUT TO:

EXT. AIRPORT TERMINAL

The girls emerge, luggage trailing behind. Carmen stops short  
after a couple of steps.

CARMEN  
Holy—! It wasn't this hot in  
Mexico!

LILY  
I know. I think about all the  
pollutants millions of air  
conditioners are spewing out,  
and...ugh.

SAM  
Listen, Lily, can you take Carmen  
home? I need to—

LILY  
(waving her off)  
Go, be thy sister's keeper. Come  
on, Carm.

Lily and Carmen trudge off through the heat.

SAM  
I'll call you!

Sam ducks back inside, and pulls out her cell phone.

CUT TO:

EST. THE INSTITUTE

During a cool, ocean-breezy day.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LAB

Josh is hunched over his terminal, working (relatively) fast.

RODRIGUEZ (O.S.)  
(calling)  
Josh! Phone!

JOSH  
I'm busy!

RODRIGUEZ (O.S.)  
She says it's urgent!

JOSH  
(sighing)  
All right!

Josh gets up and walks over to the wall phone.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. AIRPORT TERMINAL

SAM  
Josh? It's Sam.

JOSH  
(concerned)  
Sam? What—is it Lily? What  
happened?

SAM  
No, Josh, nothing happened.  
Except maybe to your marriage.

JOSH  
What?

SAM  
What's going on up there? One  
minute I'm helping you get Lily a  
ring, and the next you disappear  
on her.

JOSH  
Yeah, I got the ring, but— Sam,  
things are just really busy here.  
We're working eighteen-hour days,  
and we still can't keep up. I  
haven't even had time to call Lily  
lately.

SAM  
Okay, who's Tina?

JOSH  
Tina—Dr. Bennett? She's kinda my  
boss here. I got the ring from  
this shop her uncle has—well,  
he's not a real uncle, he's a  
family friend—and she got me a  
real bargain on it, too.

SAM  
(rubbing her eyes)  
All right... I'll hold things  
together down here—but you HAVE  
to find some time soon, Josh.

JOSH  
I'll try, I promise—

RODRIGUEZ (O.S.)  
Josh!

JOSH  
I really—I gotta go.

Josh hangs up the phone and rushes back to his terminal.

Sam looks at her dead cell phone, sighs, and puts it away.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER

George pokes his head through the door, and Brooke waves him  
in. He steps inside cautiously, looking around.

BROOKE  
Thanks for coming.

GEORGE  
Hey, I said I would. Didn't  
expect you to be alone, though—  
not from what I've heard.

BROOKE  
(shrugs)  
What can I say? I had a sudden  
urge to read the new Jackie  
Collins book, and Harrison was  
sweet enough to run down to the  
bookstore and get it. And a few  
other things...he'll be a while.

GEORGE  
You sent him out in this heat,  
just so we wouldn't run into each  
other? Well...thanks for doing  
that, Brooke.

BROOKE  
Ah...don't thank me just yet.

GEORGE  
What's that mean?

Before Brooke can answer, Sam comes whirling through the  
doorway.

SAM  
Okay, what's so—

She pulls up short at the sight of George; they glance at each  
other uneasily—and then both turn and stare at Brooke  
accusingly.

GEORGE  
Brooke, you didn't...

Sam makes an exasperated sound at Brooke, turns and flees the  
room. Brooke folds her arms and looks at George expectantly.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
Brooke—

In reply, she re-crosses her arms and fixes an even more  
intent stare upon him. Finally he sighs, throws up his arms  
and jogs out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

George jogs up behind Sam, who is walking briskly away.

GEORGE  
Sam! Sam, wait!

She ignores him until he catches her elbow, spinning her  
around.

SAM  
(shaking free)  
George...let's not do this, okay?  
Look, I know how you feel—you've  
made it painfully clear to me. I  
just...I just don't think I can  
take any more emotional  
flagellation right now. Can't we  
just drop it? Move on?

GEORGE  
I don't think we can, Sam. Can we  
just talk?

SAM  
George...

GEORGE  
Please?

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL CAFETERIA - LATER

George sets two cokes down on the little corner table where  
Sam is sitting, and sits down across from her. Sam picks up  
her glass and swirls it aimlessly for a moment.

SAM  
(downcast)  
Honestly, George, I don't know  
what else I can say.

GEORGE  
Honestly? I think you could start  
with the truth.

SAM  
What are you talking about?

GEORGE  
Come on, Sam. You know what I'm  
talking about. The truth. I  
think you owe me that. Not to  
mention yourself.

Sam shakes her head, refusing to look at him.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
(softly)  
The truth is, it didn't start  
after spring break, in the nurse's  
office. The truth is...you knew.  
You knew all along.

Sam looks around and upward, running her hand through her hair  
nervously. When she does speak, she still looks anywhere but  
at him.

SAM  
When...when Harrison...when he  
told me...how he felt...I...I...

GEORGE  
You felt—

SAM  
(breaking down sobbing)  
I was...SO...scared... All I  
could think was, what if...it  
didn't work, and I...I...then it  
would be over, and...

GEORGE  
You were in love with him. You've  
always been in love with him.

SAM  
(nods tentatively)  
I...never thought about it  
before...but...

Finally she sweeps the hair out of her face and looks up at  
him.

SAM (CONT'D)  
When Harrison...asked me to  
choose, I... You were the safe  
choice. If I'd chosen Harrison, I  
might have lost him completely...  
I couldn't risk that. So...I  
chose you.  
(shaking her head)  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

He reaches out and lays his hand on hers.

GEORGE  
I forgive you.

Suddenly she looks over his shoulder; he turns to see Harrison  
standing near the cafeteria entrance, looking at them  
strangely. George gets up, walks over, and silently claps  
Harrison on the shoulder before walking out. Harrison goes  
over to Sam and leans over her.

HARRISON  
What—? Did he...?

SAM  
(wiping her eyes)  
No, it's all right. I think...I  
think we're okay now.  
(pause)  
What are you doing here?

HARRISON  
When I came back, Brooke said...  
you might need someone.

SAM  
(standing up)  
Come on.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER

Harrison and Sam walk in, and without saying a word, Sam goes  
over and hugs Brooke.

BROOKE  
Does this mean you worked things  
out with George?

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
How did you do that?

BROOKE  
(shrugs modestly)  
It wasn't that hard to figure.  
After all, you told me.

SAM  
I did?

Brooke nods sagely. Sam reaches out and takes Harrison's  
hand.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(heartfelt)  
Thank you.

CUT TO:

EXT. CITY STREET

Mary Cherry is walking forlornly down a crowded sidewalk,  
looking in the windows of the boutiques that line the street.  
She stops at one window, staring at a particularly dazzling  
dress behind a loud sign proclaiming "SALE! 50% OFF!"

MARY CHERRY  
(sighs)  
Even if it was a hundred percent  
off, I still couldn't afford it.

Suddenly her attention is attracted to a small, plain sign in  
the corner of the window, which she bends down to read  
closely.

INSERT: THE SIGN

which says simply: "MODELS WANTED"

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
A model?  
(straightening up)  
I could do that. I could be a  
model...

DISSOLVE INTO:

FANTASY SEQUENCE

Scenes of Mary Cherry strutting down a runway, with flashbulbs  
popping all around; doing a glamour photo shoot; standing on a  
stage with a bouquet of flowers, blowing kisses and waving to  
her admirers—

SHATTER CUT TO:

EXT. CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS

A rollerblader ducks under Mary Cherry's waving arms.

ROLLERBLADER  
(calling back)  
Hey, watch where you're swingin',  
man!

Mary Cherry reorients herself.

MARY CHERRY  
(determinedly)  
I'm gonna be a model!

With that, she marches into the boutique.

CUT TO:

INT. BOUTIQUE MANAGER'S OFFICE - LATER

Mary Cherry is sitting before the manager's desk, while the  
manager listens impassively.

MARY CHERRY  
—I realize I don't have much  
experience working—except for one  
day at my high school cafeteria,  
but anyway—I been preparin' for  
this job my whole life! I read  
every magazine there is, I watch  
"E! Fashion Emergency"  
religiously—

While she has been talking, the manager has gotten up, come  
around her desk, and now grabs hold of Mary Cherry's chin,  
turning her face this way and that.

MANAGER  
(calling)  
Fredrico!

Into the room strolls a tall, thin, balding man with a  
distinctly snobbish air about him.

MANAGER (CONT'D)  
What do you think?

Fredrico bends down to peer at Mary Cherry's face from several  
angles, then straightens.

FREDRICO  
(smacking his lips)  
Magnifique! Window for this one.

MANAGER  
Are you sure? She's new.

FREDRICO  
(emphatically)  
Window.

MANAGER  
(sighs)  
All right.  
(to Mary Cherry)  
Fredrico will get you outfitted.

Mary Cherry stands up, blinking.

MARY CHERRY  
I'm—I'm hired? Oh, thank you!  
Thank you!

She clasps the startled manager's hands and pumps them wildly.

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Thank you from the bottom of my  
newly-rejuvenated heart! Thank  
you!

Fredrico takes her arm and leads her away.

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
(over her shoulder)  
Thank you!

FLIP CUT TO:

EXT. THE BOUTIQUE - LATER

Mary Cherry is standing in the front window, wearing that  
dazzling dress, frozen in a mannequin-like pose and with an  
artificial grin plastered on her face.

BLACK OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

**ACT THREE**

FADE IN:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

The front door bursts open and Mary Cherry rushes in.

MARY CHERRY  
Lil Lily! Lil Lily!

Lily comes out of the kitchen, holding a pair of chopsticks  
and a white take-out box.

LILY  
Mary Cherry, where have you been?  
I got no-MSD vegan Chinese, and  
it's starting to get cold.

Mary Cherry waves a paper in Lily's face.

MARY CHERRY  
Lookit! Lookit this!

LILY  
(swatting at the paper)  
All right!

Lily takes the paper and cocks her head to look at it.

LILY (CONT'D)  
This is a W-4 form.

MARY CHERRY  
It means I got a job!

LILY  
(reading)  
Millicent's House of Glamour...  
Yeah, I guess you did. So, what  
are you doing there?

MARY CHERRY  
(thinking)  
Um...I'm a model. But, don't come  
visit me, because, it's a real  
glamorous job, and I have to be my  
most glamorous self, and you,  
well, you would just be a  
distraction, so don't come visit  
me, okay?

LILY  
(laughing)  
Don't worry, Mary Cherry. If you  
don't want me to bother you at  
work, I won't. Believe me, I want  
you to keep this job.  
(earnestly)  
I'm really proud of you.

Mary Cherry beams for a moment.

MARY CHERRY  
So, I have to fill out this paper  
and take it back tomorrow, but...I  
don't know how.

LILY  
I can help you. This form is for  
taxes.

MARY CHERRY  
(brightening)  
Oh, I know about those! Mama's  
always evadin' 'em.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Lily puts her arm  
around Mary Cherry's shoulder and ushers her towards the  
kitchen.

LILY  
I think I need to explain some  
things...

CUT TO:

DREAM SEQUENCE

INT. A TELEVISION STUDIO

A full house audience is seated before the centerpiece of the  
studio, a gaudy game show set.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)  
And now it's time for everyone's  
favorite destiny-deciding game  
show: "Will She...or Won't She"!  
Here's your host...Wink  
Martindale!

Wink Martindale emerges from behind the curtain, waving to the  
applauding audience.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Good evening, and welcome to "Will  
She...or Won't She". Let's meet  
tonight's contestant: She's an  
incoming senior at Kennedy High,  
an aspiring journalist, and—so  
far—a virgin, please say hello to  
Sam McPherson!

ANGLE: SAM

Standing behind a podium, she gives an embarrassed little wave  
to the audience as they applaud.

WINK MARTINDALE (CONT'D)  
And now let's meet the object of  
Sam's affection, the boy at the  
center of the debate—ladies and  
gentlemen, Harrison John!

Harrison comes out, waving to the crowd.

WINK MARTINDALE (CONT'D)  
Well, Sam, are you ready? Let's  
play...

AUDIENCE  
(on cue)  
Will she...or won't she!

As the audience applauds yet again, Wink takes center stage.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Before we start, why don't you  
tell us your opening position,  
Sam?

SAM  
(thinking)  
Well...I think I want to... No,  
I definitely want to, but...I'm  
not sure. It's complicated.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Of course it is, otherwise you  
wouldn't be on the show. Now it's  
time to hear both sides, starting  
with the argument against.

Wink makes a sweeping gesture towards the side of the set,  
where Bobbi Glass is standing and staring at Sam crossly.

GLASS  
The downside to sex is brutal and  
straightforward: loss of social  
standing, AIDS, STD's, not to  
mention the B-A-B-Y factor! Don't  
you kids listen to ANYTHING I try  
to teach you?

Sam shrugs gamely.

WINK MARTINDALE  
And now, to present the case in  
favor, Sam's mother, Jane  
McPherson.

Sam whips her head around to the other side of the set, where  
Jane is standing, hands clasped in front of her, looking like  
the ideal picture of maternal wisdom.

SAM  
Mom?

JANE  
Sam, sex can be a wonderful thing,  
an expression of love between two  
people. You should consider  
before doing it only for instant  
gratification, or because you just  
don't want to wait any longer.  
(smiling beatifically)  
I only want you to be happy, Sam.

SAM  
(to Wink)  
That wasn't much of an argument.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Nobody said the playing field was  
level.  
(to the audience)  
Well, we've heard the pro and the  
con, and now it's time to decide.  
And for that we need our lovely  
assistant Janice.  
(calling)  
Janice?

From behind the curtain comes a typically gorgeous game show  
hostess, carrying an oversized deck of cards in both hands.  
She walks over to Sam and spreads the deck in front of her.

WINK MARTINDALE (CONT'D)  
Pick a card, Sam, any card.

Sam plucks a card from the deck and hands it to Janice, who  
walks it over to Wink. He carefully sets it on an easel, face  
down.

SAM  
(confused)  
Hang on...that's it? After all  
that...it just comes down to—  
picking a card?

WINK MARTINDALE  
(smiling)  
That's right, Sam—your destiny is  
all random choices. Now, here's  
the moment of truth: you can go  
with the card you've selected, or  
you can make your own choice and  
walk away right now. What's it  
gonna be?

SAM  
(thinking furiously)  
Uh...I think...I mean...I—I  
choose—

Suddenly Wink holds up his hand to cup the earpiece he's  
wearing.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Hold everything, folks, I'm being  
told by our director that...  
there's a challenger in the  
audience?

He peers out into the studio audience.

WINK MARTINDALE (CONT'D)  
Will the challenger stand up and  
identify herself, please?

From an aisle seat about halfway back, Brooke stands, grinning  
and issuing her homecoming-queen wave to the audience members  
around her.

BROOKE  
I'm Brooke McQueen. You know, it  
really doesn't matter if Sam will  
or won't, because, you see—  
(wags her eyebrows)  
—I already did.

She reaches down and holds up her own oversized card, which  
has "PRIOR RELATIONSHIP" written on it.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Ohh, it looks like Brooke McQueen  
has played her trump card. That  
means—  
(pointing)  
—Brooke gets Harrison!

Brooke jumps up and down, clapping.

SAM  
But—hold on—she can't do that,  
can she?

Wink leads a round of applause as Harrison and Brooke hold  
hands at the front of the stage.

WINK MARTINDALE  
Johnny, why don't you tell us  
what's in store for the happy  
couple?

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)  
Well, Wink, Harrison and Brooke  
can look forward to a meaningful  
relationship, and many years of  
romantic bliss.

SAM  
Ah—but—what about me?

WINK MARTINDALE  
Sorry, Sam. But we have some nice  
parting gifts for you.

Harrison and Brooke walk up the center aisle as the audience  
throws flower petals down on them.

SAM  
No...that's not fair...wait—!

CUT TO:

INT. SAM AND BROOKE'S BEDROOM

Sam starts awake, and rubs her hands over her face.

SAM  
(groaning)  
I have GOT to stop watching  
"Providence".

She looks over at the bedside clock, and, after a moment of  
thought, reaches for the phone and dials.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. HARRISON'S BEDROOM

Harrison, sitting up in bed, picks up the phone when it rings.

HARRISON  
Hello?

SAM  
It's me. I woke you up, didn't I?

HARRISON  
Uh, no...actually, I was just  
sitting here...thinking.

SAM  
Yeah.

There is a long pause.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Listen, could you...would you...  
come over for dinner tomorrow  
night?

HARRISON  
Ah, sure. I mean, I'd love to.

SAM  
Okay.

HARRISON  
(after another long pause)  
Okay.

SAM  
Well... Goodnight.

HARRISON  
Goodnight, Sam. See you tomorrow.

SAM  
Right.

Sam hangs up the phone and lies back, staring at the ceiling.

CUT TO:

EST. L.A. SKYLINE - MORNING

RADIO ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
The hottest day of the year is  
here! Temps could reach one-ten  
in the valleys. You heard right,  
folks—one hundred ten degrees!  
So stay cool, and be careful out  
there!

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Brooke is reading, while Sam sits quietly by her bedside,  
hands folded in her lap. After sneaking a couple of glances  
over at Sam, Brooke sets her book down and focuses her  
attention on her.

BROOKE  
Okay, Sam, what's going on?

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
W-what?

Brooke cocks her head quizzically.

BROOKE  
Are you mad at me?

SAM  
(emphatically)  
No...! Why?

BROOKE  
Because you haven't said two words  
this morning.

SAM  
I'm sorry. It's...

BROOKE  
(concerned)  
Sam? What is it?

SAM  
It's...kind of awkward.

BROOKE  
(imploring)  
Sam! Tell me!

SAM  
(sighs)  
It's...about Harrison.

Brooke's eyes go wide for a moment.

BROOKE  
Ohh... Well—no, it's all right.  
You can talk to me about Harrison.  
Please.

Sam hems and haws for a couple of moments.

SAM  
I...Harrison's coming over for  
dinner tonight.

BROOKE  
Well, that's good. I mean, God  
knows I keep trying to get you two  
to spend more time together—  
alone.

She peers at Sam closely.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
It's not good?

SAM  
Dinner is good. Except that I  
can't cook, and I need to see if  
Carmen will fix something for  
me...

BROOKE  
So?

SAM  
(takes a deep breath)  
It's...after dinner... After  
dinner, I think...

BROOKE  
Oh...

She reaches over and touches Sam's hand.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Are you sure?

SAM  
I am SO not sure. I mean, I  
haven't said anything to Harrison.  
I don't even know how he feels.

BROOKE  
He loves you, Sam.

SAM  
Still, I'm seriously considering  
just jumping him at the dinner  
table.

Brooke giggles.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Plus, there's this whole...weird  
vibe.

BROOKE  
(rolling her eyes)  
Don't tell me... Before they  
left, Dad and Jane gave you a  
speech, right?

SAM  
Yeah, Mom did, but...it was  
really...strange...

BROOKE  
Uh-huh. Something like, "you can  
make your own decisions, we trust  
you to do what you think is best"?  
Way over the top?

SAM  
Over the top? Yeah! Jane  
actually showed me where she and  
Mike keep their condoms! Can you  
believe that? I just, I had to  
totally bail. I just could not  
handle it.

BROOKE  
(laughing)  
I know this trick. They wanna get  
you so freaked that you won't do  
anything while they're gone.

SAM  
(groans)  
I shoulda known that. I can't  
believe, I'm seventeen years old,  
and my own mom is faking me out.

BROOKE  
Don't worry about it. You'll have  
Harrison over, you'll have a nice  
dinner, and after... The only  
thing is—I'm gonna want details.  
ESPECIALLY if you jump him on the  
dining room table.

This time Sam joins in Brooke's giggling.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BOUTIQUE

Mary Cherry is once again posing in the front window, while  
the manager and Fredrico stand on the sidewalk outside,  
looking over and discussing the window arrangement.  
Unfortunately for Mary Cherry, a beetle picks that moment to  
alight on her nose. Trying desperately not to attract  
attention, she wrinkles her nose as unobtrusively as she can,  
but as the beetle crawls around, finally—she sneezes.

When she looks back up, she sees the manager and Fredrico  
glaring at her.

FREDRICO  
(wagging his finger)  
You know rules! No moving!

MARY CHERRY  
But—but—

FREDRICO  
No more window for you!

Mary Cherry whines and slumps her shoulders.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

**ACT FOUR**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Brooke watches a male nurse push a wheelchair into her room  
and park it by her bed.

NURSE  
Hi, Brooke. I'm Steve, and I'll  
be your chauffeur today. Ready to  
go downstairs?

BROOKE  
(clapping her hands together)  
Ready as I'll ever be.

Brooke throws her covers aside and awkwardly tries to swing  
her legs over the side of the bed.

NURSE  
Here—let me.

The nurse reaches over, sweeps Brooke up in his arms and  
expertly sets her down in the wheelchair.

NURSE (CONT'D)  
Usually if you can just jump out  
of bed, you don't have to go to  
P.T.

BROOKE  
(sighs)  
Yeah, I guess.

NURSE  
Hey, before you know it, you'll be  
cheering your lungs out again.

BROOKE  
How'd you know I was a  
cheerleader?

NURSE  
(grinning)  
With a face like that? How could  
you not be?

Brooke giggles as the nurse wheels her off.

CUT TO:

INT. PHYSICAL THERAPY

The nurse wheels Brooke into the room and parks the  
wheelchair.

NURSE  
All right. Don't work too hard.  
I'll be back later.

BROOKE  
Thanks.

As the nurse leaves, a grizzly, fifty-ish man in another  
wheelchair pushes himself over.

HARDY  
Fresh meat, I see.  
(sticks out his hand)  
Welcome to Hell.

Brooke shakes his hand tentatively.

HARDY (CONT'D)  
Nathan Hardy.

BROOKE  
Brooke. Brooke McQueen.

HARDY  
(looking her over)  
What are you in here for?

BROOKE  
I had a fight with my former best  
friend, and she decided to take  
her car and run me down on prom  
night.

HARDY  
(making a face)  
Ouch. When I went to high school,  
we just glued each other's lockers  
shut.

BROOKE  
So, what's your story?

HARDY  
I was a rock climber. Went all  
over the world. Then one day a  
grapple snapped, and I became a  
rock faller. Let me tell you, you  
go down a helluva lot faster than  
you go up.

BROOKE  
Oh...I'm sorry.

HARDY  
Don't be. Most people who take a  
fall like I did—  
(snaps his fingers)  
—lights out. Me, I'm still here.  
Either that, or I really AM dead,  
and I'm going to be tormented in  
this place for eternity.

BROOKE  
Naw... I've been dead—or close,  
anyway—I'm pretty sure this isn't  
it.

A tall, solidly-built female doctor emerges from a back room.

HARDY  
(nodding)  
There's Dr. De Wolf. In a couple  
of hours, you'll wish you'd never  
met her.

The doctor walks over to them.

DE WOLF  
Spreading good cheer again,  
Nathan?

HARDY  
Hey, I consider it my patriotic  
duty to inform new POWs about the  
cell block guards.

Another nurse enters the room.

HARDY (CONT'D)  
Oop—my ride's here. Good luck,  
kid—you're gonna need it.

The nurse wheels Hardy out, leaving Brooke shaking her head.

DE WOLF  
(extending her hand)  
I'm Dr. Nadia De Wolf. Did he  
tell you that you were going to  
wish you'd never met me?

Brooke shakes the doctor's hand.

BROOKE  
Yeah.

DE WOLF  
He's right. But it'll pass.

Dr. De Wolf circles around Brooke and takes hold of her  
wheelchair.

DE WOLF (CONT'D)  
Let's get you started on some  
preliminary exercises, shall we?

The doctor wheels Brooke off.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BOUTIQUE

Mary Cherry is posing—in a much plainer outfit—on the main  
floor of the boutique when, to her horror, the front door  
opens and Cherry Cherry sweeps in with a (small) entourage.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Lor' sakes! And I thought Texas  
was hot! It's like bein' in a pot  
of three-alarm chili—extra spicy!  
You better be right about this  
here place.

FLUNKY  
I assure you, Mrs. Cherry, the  
house designer is simply to die  
for.

CHERRY CHERRY  
That's what you said about the  
last place! This better turn out,  
or you're gonna be the one dyin'  
for somethin'!

The manager comes over to them.

MANAGER  
Can I help you?

CHERRY CHERRY  
Cherry Cherry here. I wanna see  
some high-fashion merchandise.

She snaps her fingers, and her flunky holds up a wallet—from  
which an accordion of platinum cards dangle. The manager's  
eyes light up.

MANAGER  
Right this way, Ma'am...!  
(calling)  
Fredrico!

The manager leads Cherry Cherry off, while Mary Cherry does  
her best not to move a muscle.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. THE BOUTIQUE - LATER

Both of Cherry Cherry's flunkies are loaded down with bags,  
and as the group makes its way for the door, Cherry Cherry  
walks right past her daughter. She stops short, steps back,  
and proceeds to take a long look. Mary Cherry refuses to even  
move her eyes, even when Cherry Cherry flicks her nose.  
Finally, Cherry Cherry shrugs, and continues towards the door.  
Just as she's about to leave, though, she stops, and sighs  
audibly.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Dang!

With that, she spins and marches back to Mary Cherry.

CHERRY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Mary Cherry, what do you think  
you're doin' NOW?

Fredrico steps over.

FREDRICO  
(pointing)  
That one does not move.

Cherry Cherry reaches into her handbag, pulls out a wad of  
bills and hands it to him.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Here's ten thousand dollars.

FREDRICO  
(to Mary Cherry)  
You—five-minute break.

Mary Cherry relaxes and lets out her breath.

MARY CHERRY  
Mama! I didn't expect to see you  
here!

CHERRY CHERRY  
I'm looking for somethin' to wear  
for the fall season. All the  
places in Texas are too—Texan.  
I'm tired of lookin' like every  
other...thirtysomethin'...Southern  
belle in the joint! Now, just  
what in Hades are YOU supposed to  
be?

MARY CHERRY  
This is my job now, Mama.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Standin' around like a dam' crash  
test dummy? That's the dumbest  
job I ever heard of!

MARY CHERRY  
Well, I got it on my own!

CHERRY CHERRY  
Well, that explains it!

MARY CHERRY  
Mama!

CHERRY CHERRY  
And here I WAS gonna un-disown  
you...but since you seem to be  
doin' just fine on your own...

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, no, Mama! I'm not doin' fine!  
I'm doin' awful! Please let me  
come home! Please please  
pleeeease!

Mary Cherry drops to her knees and clutches at Cherry Cherry's  
skirt.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Aw...all right. I didn't really  
change my mind.  
(grins)  
I just wanted to make ya beg.

MARY CHERRY  
You mean—?

CHERRY CHERRY  
That's right—you're a Cherry  
again.

Mary Cherry leaps up and throws her arms around her mother.

MARY CHERRY  
(grating)  
Mary Cherry, if you don't git offa  
me in two seconds—

Mary Cherry hurriedly composes herself.

CHERRY CHERRY  
All right, now get in the car, and  
let's go home.

MARY CHERRY  
Right, Mama.

As they walk off, the manager rushes up.

MANAGER  
Hey!

CHERRY CHERRY  
(over her shoulder)  
She quits!

Cherry Cherry gives her daughter a meaningful look.

CHERRY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Right, Mary Cherry?

MARY CHERRY  
Right, Mama.

They walk out together, leaving the manager and Fredrico  
sputtering in their wake.

CUT TO:

INT. PHYSICAL THERAPY - LATER

The large room is mostly empty, so nobody is disturbed when  
Brooke's wail pierces the air. Brooke is lying on one of the  
tables, drenched and panting, while Dr. De Wolf works on  
flexing her left leg.

DE WOLF  
Okay, we're doing fine...

Brooke screams again as Dr. De Wolf bends her leg.

BROOKE  
(raggedly)  
Please... Stop... I can't...

DE WOLF  
It'll get better in time, Brooke.

BROOKE  
I don't want it to get better, I  
want it to STOP HURTING!

Unheeding, Dr. De Wolf flexes Brooke's leg again; Brooke  
shrieks and pounds her fist into the padded table.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
No more... Oh God, please...

DE WOLF  
(soothingly)  
Just one more...

Dr. De Wolf works Brooke's leg one more time, eliciting a  
final ear-splitting scream.

DE WOLF (CONT'D)  
There. You've made a fine start,  
Brooke. I think you'll make quick  
progress.

BROOKE  
(panting)  
Oh...no...I am...never...coming  
back here...again...

Dr. De Wolf pats Brooke's leg.

DE WOLF  
Everyone says that. Don't worry,  
it's only every day for the first  
couple of weeks.

Brooke groans pathetically.

DE WOLF (CONT'D)  
All right, we'll try one round on  
the bars, just to get you  
acclimated, and then I'll send you  
back to your room.

Dr. De Wolf pulls Brooke up and helps her over to a set of  
parallel bars. She makes sure the Brooke has a grip on them,  
then walks to the other end.

DE WOLF (CONT'D)  
Okay, this is simple, Brooke. One  
end to the other.

Brooke looks up at her.

BROOKE  
(pleading)  
I don't think I can...

DE WOLF  
(cajoling)  
Just support yourself with your  
arms, and put as much weight on  
your leg as it will stand. Just  
take little, baby steps.

ANGLE: THE DOORWAY

as Harrison pokes his head in, then comes through.

Meanwhile, Brooke hesitantly tries to take a step. She steps  
down on her left leg, and it crumples under her, sending her  
crashing through the bars and onto the floor.

HARRISON  
Brooke!

Harrison sprints over, sliding to the floor to gather Brooke  
up. After a feeble attempt to push him away, she collapses  
into him, sobbing. Harrison looks up at Dr. De Wolf in  
anguish.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
What happened? She's hurt!

DE WOLF  
(nodding)  
She's had a rough session. The  
first day is always rough.

Dr. De Wolf retrieves Brooke's wheelchair and parks it next to  
her.

DE WOLF (CONT'D)  
The second day will be easier.  
Come on, help me.

Together Harrison and Dr. De Wolf lift Brooke up and get her  
into the wheelchair, where she sits dully. Dr. De Wolf takes  
Harrison by the shoulder and leads him a few steps away.

DE WOLF (CONT'D)  
(quietly)  
Look, it's going to be a long haul  
for her. It would help if she had  
someone she can count on, here,  
with her.

HARRISON  
I can do that.

Dr. De Wolf takes a paper out of her lab coat and hands it to  
him.

DE WOLF  
Here's her schedule.

HARRISON  
Thanks, Doctor. You can count on  
me.

She looks over her shoulder at Brooke.

DE WOLF  
Right now, she needs rest. It's  
going to take a lot for her to  
overcome her injuries. I'm going  
to call her floor nurse and have  
her room declared off-limits for  
the rest of the day.

HARRISON  
Can I at least get her settled in?

Steve, the nurse, comes in to get Brooke.

DE WOLF  
Sure. Go ahead.

The nurse wheels Brooke out, with Harrison walking beside her.

CUT TO:

EST. L.A. SKYLINE - EVENING

RADIO ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
Whew! It was a scorcher today,  
folks—and the heat just continues  
on into the night! Don't expect  
the A.C. to go off anytime soon—  
temperatures will still be in the  
high eighties at the midnight  
hour!

CUT TO:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM

The doorbell rings, and Lily walks over to answer it. When  
she opens the door, she is surprised to see Mary Cherry  
standing on her stoop.

LILY  
Mary Cherry, did you lose your  
key?

MARY CHERRY  
Nope, I just wanted to return it  
to you.

Mary Cherry holds up the door key and drops it in Lily's hand.  
Lily peers around Mary Cherry at the limo parked in the  
street.

LILY  
Does this mean...?

MARY CHERRY  
Yup! Mama re-inherited me!

LILY  
Well...that's wonderful, Mary  
Cherry.

Mary Cherry takes a breath.

MARY CHERRY  
Lil Lily...I wanted to thank you,  
for everything you did for me  
while I was on the skids... And,  
I hope we can still be friends,  
even though I am once again richer  
than you could ever dream of  
becoming.

LILY  
(chuckling)  
Yeah...we can still be friends.

Mary Cherry suddenly envelopes Lily in a bear hug. After a  
startled moment, Lily hugs her back.

MARY CHERRY  
Oh! I almost forgot!

She breaks away and digs into her handbag.

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Mama said it turned out to be a  
good thing, me protestin' and all.

LILY  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Really?

MARY CHERRY  
She said they could put a  
"positive P.R. spin" on the whole  
thing, and come out lookin' better  
than ever. So she wanted me to  
give this to you.

She pulls out a check and hands it to Lily.

LILY  
(gaping)  
Ten thousand dollars to the L.A.  
Homeless Fund!

MARY CHERRY  
Tax deductible, of course.

Lily laughs and shakes her head.

LILY  
Mary Cherry...I wouldn't have it  
any other way.

MARY CHERRY  
(awkwardly)  
Well...I gotta go.

Mary Cherry heads down the walk.

LILY  
Take care of yourself!

MARY CHERRY  
Don'tcha worry your pretty li'l  
head about that! If there's  
anything we Cherrys know how to  
do, it's take care of ourselves!  
Tell Joshua I said howdy!

LILY  
I will!

Mary Cherry climbs into the limo, and Lily waves from the  
doorway as it rambles off down the street.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM

Sam and Harrison are nervously sitting across the short end of  
the table from each other, over the remains of dinner.

HARRISON  
Ah...it was really good.

SAM  
(shrugs)  
Carmen actually fixed  
everything... I stirred.

HARRISON  
Well... I-it was very well  
stirred.

Sam titters.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
I'm, uh, sorry about...dessert. I  
wasn't thinking...

SAM  
Oh, no, I like melted ice cream  
soup.

It's Harrison's turn to laugh nervously. Sam gets up and  
walks around the table.

HARRISON  
Man, can you believe it's still so  
hot out there?

Sam holds out her hand; Harrison takes it and scoots out of  
his chair.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(fingering his collar)  
Whoo... And, pretty hot in here,  
too...

SAM  
Harrison...will you come upstairs  
with me?

Without waiting for an answer, Sam turns and heads for the  
stairs, still holding on to Harrison, who follows docilely.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM AND BROOKE'S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Harrison and Sam sit down, side by side, on Sam's bed; and for  
a long moment, nothing happens.

HARRISON  
(turning)  
Sam...look, this is a really big  
step. I mean, it's not like I  
don't want to...believe me, I want  
to...I just—I don't want you to  
do anything you'll regret later,  
because you feel like you have to  
or something—

She puts her finger to his lips to shush him.

SAM  
(softly)  
Harrison...can I ask you to do  
something?

HARRISON  
Ah...sure?

SAM  
Would you please...stop being so  
damn considerate?

HARRISON  
Ah, I—

Sam leans in and kisses him; and after a moment, he kisses her  
back. After several long moments, she breaks away and stands  
up.

SAM  
Hold that thought. In fact,  
expand on that thought. I'll be  
right back.

While Harrison looks at her strangely, she turns and walks  
out.

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE AND JANE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Sam walks in and heads straight for the nightstand. Taking a  
breath, she opens the drawer and pulls a condom out of the  
box, holding it up in the dim light.

SAM  
(smiling to herself)  
Yes...she will.

FADE TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**THE END**


End file.
